


Supernatural Oneshots/Imagines

by Captain039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AOB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lucifer - Freeform, Other, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Winchester - Freeform, XReader, crowley - Freeform, familybusiness, oneshots, supernatural imagines, teamfreewill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain039/pseuds/Captain039
Summary: Heyo! so this is gonna be supernatueal x reader junk! You can find this on my wattpad as Well which is also Captain039, I have other x readers on there so if you wanna you can read from there, that's my main x reader posting place. Anyway enjoy these bunch of imagines, oneshots, preferences and things xD





	1. Baby dont cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x reader  
> Deans gone, in hell, you don't know how to cope with it, then suddenly he comes back.

Dean was gone, it tore Sam, it tore Bobby, it tore you, everyone felt it. You hid yourself in Bobbys room he had for you while Same was left to find him, you gave up after a year, he wasn't coming back, all because he tried to save you.  
You should've just maybe haunted him into not doing it? who cares.  
You were drunk, unhealthy and living in a gross run down motel, your car outside was covered it dirt and shit and hadn't moved in months, the owner didn't say nothing, just as long as you were quiet and paid, he didn't mind. You had Sam come over a few times that ended with a door in his face and a fuck off.  
This was another one of those days, a knock on the door a groan escaping your mouth as you trudged to the door ready to spit venom. You pulled the door open ready until you froze, Dean, he was standing there? your mouth hung open and you just stared, no this couldnt be real, you slammed the door shut and walked to grab a beer when the door opened again.  
"Y/n" Sam sighed, Dean walked over taking the can out of your hand and placing it on the table.  
"No, your not real, nice one Sam" You laughed smacking Deans cheek.  
"I'm real Y/n" You frowned feeling his face, he felt real? You shook your head throwing holy water and what ever else you could find on him, he huffed hoping that would satisfy you. He was here, alive, you walked up to him and smacked him across the face.  
"Jesus woman!" He said holding his cheek.  
"YOU PRICK!" you yelled and he frowned.  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAVE ME? ONLY FOR YOU TO LEAVE? NU UH NEWS FLASH FOR YOU MISTER, YOU DONT GET TO DECIDE" you shouted tears falling from your eyes.  
He grabbed you and held onto you tightly while you just crumbled, you gripped his jacket smelling the familiar leather and gun powder on him.  
"Your really here?" You asked and he nodded running his hand through your hair.  
"I'm here"

 


	2. I knew, but I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your secretly a vampire, Dean finds out.  
> Quick short fluff  
> Dean x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my computer is like being a prick so I have to do this all on my phone XP  
> And these first 10 chapters are from my wattpad xD, actually everything's just gonna be from my wattpad meh xD

You never told your hunter partners what you were, never will, they would kill you slice your head off like the monster you are.  
Now though, starving yourself of blood led to consequences, Dean was sitting on the table researching while Sam went to the library. You were in your room panting, you were starving you needed a fill, but you couldn't not till tonight you groaned it was painful.  
"Hey Y/n" You shook your head wishing he didn't call.  
"Y/n?" he called after a few minutes, he soon got up and walked to your room knocking.  
"Don't come in!" you gasped your voice hoarse.  
"You ok?" he asked his voice very concerned. You began coughing and he walked in damn the doors for not having locks.  
"The hell happened?" he asked walking over to you, you growled pushing him to the wall.  
"Woah uh" He held his hands up as you stared at his pulse.  
"Fight me back and get out" You hissed trying to gain control.  
"Your a vamp!?" he yelled you snarled, he mumbled under his breath, but still didn't fight back.  
"Y/n listen to me" You groaned your fangs were extended ready to pierce his skin.  
"Just drink" You snapped your eyes to his.  
"Just don't kill me" He gave a sheepish smile, you growled putting a hand on his face and pushing it to the side, you locked your lips all control gone. You sunk your fangs in and groaned as the blood flowed.  
You felt him shiver after a while and starting to push you off.  
"Y/n, enough" He said you growled before you were pushed off.  
You stumbled back before gaining control, you looked up to Dean seeing him holding his neck.  
"Oh no" You whispered walking to your first aid kit. You kept mumbling no over and over stopping the blood.  
"I'm ok" He said softly, you shook your head.  
"I'm a vampire, you kill vampires! you idiot why did you let me drink" You snapped.  
"Because I don't want you dying" He whispered, you frowned looking to him. He looked shy all of a sudden and it shocked you even more.  
"I knew you were one, walking out at night after a month every month like clockwork to get your fill, I didn't kill you, I couldn't" He said softly.  
"Why?" you asked, he looked to the ground biting his tongue.  
"Because I love you damn it" He said rushed. You didn't answer his words just replayed the Dean Winchester loved you a vampire.  
"Dean" You whispered.  
"I mean I get if you don't-" he began to ramble before you shut him up with a soft kiss.  
"I love you too" His eyes went wide as he stared at you.  
"Seriously?" you chuckled.  
"Seriously"


	3. Guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiels your guardian angel, however you don't accept it.  
> This one's kinda depressing sorry xD  
> Castiel x reader  
> Warnings: Beatings!

It was always the same waking up going to work coming home trying to hide from your drunk father. Ever since your mother died he's been off all the time never helping himself or you once. When you met the Winchesters, they saved you from some demon you were so happy to be home but after they left it was worse. You didn't realize you had an angel protecting you when the hits didn't come in contact with you a man appeared in front of you scaring you and your father as he scrambled out the door. The man turned around his face soft now his black hair messy and his blue eyes bright.

"Are you a demon?" You asked nervously.

"No" He said monotone.

"I'm an angel of the lord" Your mouth fell open as you frowned.

"Why was your father hurting you?" He asked you sighed.

"He gets mad and takes it out on me" You said walking around the so-called angel as he disappeared.

Every since then he always showed up protecting you, you wondered why he even showed up you weren't really a believer and you weren't anyone special. You were in your room when he popped up scaring you making you jump covering your mouth from a scream.

"Damn it" You said wiping your face from the tears.

"Your crying" He said as you rolled your eyes.

"Doesn't matter what do you want?" You asked hugging your knees.

"I felt your sadness and distress" He said, and you frowned looking at him strangely he? He could fell what you felt?

"I'm fine just down" You said trying to cover it up.

"No, you're not" He said as you sighed.

"Why are you even here I'm no one special" You asked as he frowned.

"Because- "He stopped himself and you raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your guardian angel" He said, and you scoffed.

"I don't have any guardian angel" You said getting up grabbing a jumper.

"Yes, you do" He said turning to face.

"Where were you for my mum then huh!?" You yelled at him as he was startled.

"I uh" He didn't know how to answer as you scoffed walking past him.

"Go away" You said as he disappeared. He watched you as you curled up in your blankets crying your heart out it broke his heart you were his soulmate he had been searching for centuries he wished he could've saved your mother he wished he could help you but you didn't want help and he couldn't do anything to over power you he wanted nothing more then to embrace you his wings around you protectively as he stroked your hair and just let you get it all out but instead he sits here watching in pain like you.


	4. I'm proud of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x reader x Dean   
> I don't really know how to summarise this one xD

Life was always gonna be hard, you've been to hell for Christ's sake, that was no walk in the park. Coming back out did things to you, hell it changed Dean as well he wasn't the same when be came crawling back. When you went down, well you wish they'd just kill you and get it over with, instead it was torment, torture and all unholy things that they could think of.  
When you got back, you were surprised they didn't burn your body, the boys knew better then to leave your body, but no You were out in the middle of no where in an unmarked grave. Hell it looked like a damn fire burnt the whole place down.   
You walked and walked trying to find something, a gas station, anything!   
You found where Sam and Dean were, at Bobbys where you left them, you pulled into the driveway seeing your old car next to baby, you smiled pulling up besides it and getting out. All three of them came put guns in hands till they saw you, Bobby dropped his first, he raised you, he was your father not that prick that just gave your mother jizz. He threw holy water and what ever else he had on you making you huff, just like what you all did eith Dean. He hugged you tightly afterward the old man's emotions finally showing. You were crying to as you held onto him, you looked up seeing Dean in shock and Sam pale.   
"Dean, Sam" You smiled as Dean hugged you tightly as well, you were his little sister in his eyes, and he wouldn't change it.   
Sammy, Sam, you stood infront of him his eyes watery and filled with mixed emotion.   
"Y-your, you?" He stuttered before his arms went around you and lifted you up into an embrace, you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. You burried yourself into his shoulder taking in his comforting scent. You missed him so damn much, you missed al of them, your mind was only on them, it was them who got you through everything.   
Sam kissed your cheek letting you down slowly before everyone had a group hug.   
They celebrated your return making you laugh and remember the happy things in life, these small precious moments.   
Sam watched you so much love in his eyes as you danced around the room with Dean, you saw him watching and cocked your head like you did.   
You walked over wondering what he was thinking about, you pulled him to his feet and danced around the from with him, he chuckled when you cursed him for being so tall.   
That night was filled with kisses and promises and Sam swore he'd never let you go again.

Vampires were a nasty price, disgusting blood sucking, things. It was supposed to be a small nest, but it was a large one and you were undermanned, they beat you all to a pulp, but you fought back and you won, covered in sweat and blood. All of you regrouped, Dean checking down you then Sam and you to the them and Sam to you and Dean, satisfied you weren't dying you huffed laughing to yourself making the boys confused.  
"Pretty sure we just got our asses kicked" You chuckled looking to Dean seeing him covered head to toe in dirt and blood, and the same for Sam.  
"You look like shit" You snorted commenting on both of them.  
"Yeah well you don't look to great either darling" Dean huffed wiping his eyes before cracking a smile.  
"Look at him" Dean laughed seeing his brother who huffed, but smiled.  
You burst into a fit holding your stomach before you looked at them both.  
"I'm proud of us" You smiled fondly at them, the looked to you and nodded.  
"Yeah me too" Sam said softly.  
"Three amigos!" Dean hollered and you laughed, this was the reason you made it back, you could never leave them, they were family.


	5. Perfect the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a preference, I think that's what their called. Anyway, summary is: you work on the show of supernatural and your their wife, or going to be, a fan said something rather rude and this is how they deal with it!  
> Warnings:Body shaming,

To all my girls out there who going through hate on their body LISTEN UP, YOU IS A QUEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE DONT LET A PRINCESS BRING YOU DOWN SHE IS BELOW YOU, DONT LET A KING BRING YOU DOWN, THE QUEEN IS THE STRONGEST PEICE IN CHEST REMEMBER THAT. DONT LET NOBODY BRING YOU DOWN, BECAUSE YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE AND YOU ROCK THAT! AND MY MEN YOU PERFECT TO OK, GOT A LIL CHUB? DAMN THAT SEXY! NEED ME SOME COMFORT WHEN IM SAD. DONT HATE ON EACH OTHER OK? WE ALL PERFECT KINGS AND QUEENS! that was my insperational speech for the year thank you xD. Now onto the story!

Jensen: Panels were never your thing, you hated so many people and criticism. It was always hard to show your face so many questions made you nervous and you would stumble on your words. It was one of those days were the crowd wasn't the nicest, they were rather critic on some scenes in the show and now they moved onto you, your character was a lone hunter who joined the Winchesters to fight evil and what not, people how ever didn't react nicely. You weren't a super model or had the perfect face or the slimest body and people saw that and questioned. "I got a question for Y/n" You smiled and nodded saying a small hello. "I'm just curious how did you get someone like Jensen" You froze her words replaying, how did you get Jensen? God only knows. "Ah Miss? don't you dare say that to my wife, in face security please take her away" You turned your mic off and put it down and walked off into the back room, You heard Jared say a few things when Jensen came around the corner seeing you crying. "Hun" He sighed engulfing you in his strong arms. "How did I get you?" You said softly and he pushed you back looking you straight in the face. "More like how did I get you, you are the most perfect thing I've ever seen, you are so kind and caring I don't know how I even deserve you" He whispered softly, you sighed wiping your tears listening in on Jared. "You guys are actually rather mean today, not gonna lie so uh, no more questions because you have just made one of my best friends upset therefore I am upset and were done" You shook your head seeing him peek around the corner.

Jared: You were sitting by Jared just listening to questions when someone wanted ask you something. "Hi there, go ahead" You smiled, the girl cleared her throat glancing around quickly making you frown slightly. "Are you ok?" You asked smiling she nodded. "Yeah, sorry, my question was, do you think you deserve to be with Jared" the crowd gasped and you were frozen with shock, no you didn't deserve him he was amazing. "I-" you frowned trying to think of an answer. "I don't deserve her, she's the most amazing woman I ever met" Jared said a frown on his face. "Actually you know what? how dare you say that to my wife" He said suddenly and you sighed placing a hand on his arm. "Jared it's ok" You whispered and he shook his head. "Come on people, why are we still doing this? I thought we have learnt to stop hating on people's appearances" Jared sighed into the Mic, the crowd cheered and the girl sat back down awkwardly. People put there hands up for the next question and Jensen picked. "You say anything about my wife I'm canceling this Convention" He was annoyed you could see it you smiled to yourself you were lucky to have him. "No I love you Y/n, your character is absoulty amazing I love her and you, your so amazing! my question is this though for the girl before, how can you be so mean?" the young girl asked you smiled at the woman who had the balls to say it. "Thank you, what's your name?" you asked. "Jen" She smiled. "Thank you Jen, I guess some people are just like that" You shrugged and Jared huffed loudly into the mic making the crowd laugh. "I love you too Jared!" She said and sat down, you laughed as well and Jared finally gained his smile back.

Misha: You were leaning against Misha on the stage, everyone was on the ground something went wrong with the chairs, so you leant against your husbands shoulder watching the time fly by, answering questions. Until one question made Misha rilled up. "Why did you pick her?" You were shocked at the question looking at the person who asked. "Why did I pick her? her has a name and that name is Y/n, my beautiful wife, the mother of my kids and the best damn thing on this planet" He said and looked to you. You smiled holding his hand. "If you can't accept that then don't come to these things" He said before shutting his mic off. "I'm done" He said and you nodded. "Great man you just pissed Misha off" Jensen said rolling his eyes slightly, you walked out back with Misha who took a deep breath of cool air. "I don't like some people" He sighed, you kissed his head gently before hugging him. "Yep people are mean" You sighed. "How dare he say that!" he huffed and you smiled. "Ok I think you proved your point though, many times before hand he just didn't learn" You said and he nodded holding you tightly.

Jeffrey dean Morgan: You were a little younger then Jeff, by about 7 years, though it didnt bother either of you, you both loved it each other and were happy. However people didn't like it as much. You were a main character in Supernatural, being an angel next go Cas, you protected the Winchesters and grew a bond over 10 seasons, and now here You are in love with the oldest one. It was a meet, greet, and autograph panel this time, you walked out waving to the people lined up, you were surprised honestly. You sat next to Jensen and Jeff with Jared next to Jensen and Mish somewhere getting photos done. You smiled signing thing after thing. Hours went by and you huffed grabbing a drink. "You alright love?" Jeff asked giving you a worried glance. "I'm fine, just tired" You smiled giving his cheek a kiss. Next up was the questionnaire, you weren't a fan of them, some people could be rather rude and intruding. "I got a question for Jeffrey" The young woman called and he nodded leaning forward. "Do you ever get embarrassed being with Y/n?" You blinked a few times before glancing to Jeff who frowned. "Embarrassed? why?" He asked confused. "Well, she's- not really suited" She said and you frowned, suited? "What do you mean by suited?" Jeff asked. "Well your hot and famous and she's just average?" You sighed nodding, people. "Well yes I'm average doesn't mean you have to come in here and say it, we still living like this? judging people based on their looks?" You asked, you weren't going to stand down or back away, no you will keep your place. She didn't answer and a small smirk crossed your lips. "Well if you don't have nothing nice to say I suggest you don't say anything" You said muting your mic, the crowd cheered and you smiled seeing her sitting down embarrassed. You felt bad about the embarrassment you caused her, but she just said those rude things to you. Jeffrey was grinning at you and pulled you onto his lap from where you stood, you laughed as he kissed your cheek his beard scratching your cheek. "That's my future wife people!" He said and you chuckled shaking your head.


	6. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x reader  
> You have a hard time letting people in.   
> Warnings: depressing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so this is gonna be really depressing it's how I feel right now things ive done, I feel better if I write it and just push the emotions a into story? idk if that make sense. And sorry again

Life was once simple, just you and your mother living in a small house outside of Kansas, you knew the Winchester boys, You were the same age as Sam, well you didnt really know them, only had memorys in a photograph now. After the fire they just left and on your 20th birthday your mum suffered harshly in a car accident. Now you were on your own, iscolated from friends or relatives, it was easier that way just ignore everyone, hunt evil and save people who will forget you years later. Nights were hell, your thoughts were mangled, it was like trying to go through a never ending made of confusion and emotion, it never had an end though it always came back, heavier. Nights were filled with tears of people who probably forgotten you, tears for your mother who left this world horribly. physical pain seemed easier, scars left, tattering your body. Distractions were better, forgetting about everyone and just killing what ever evil son of a bitch you found. Then you met the Einchesters again, Dean knew you Sam didn't, he was only a baby like you. You ran with the boys for years, so much pain and anguish gone, but it started coming back, slowly, you didnt notice at first till it finally hit you. You cried silently in your room in the bunker, You had to shout at Cas a few times to piss off, even if he was reluctant. The boys didn't think anything of you yelling to Cas, he always showed up at awkward times, it was only till Sam passed your door hearing muffled sobs, his heart churned and knocked softly on the door. "What?" You sounded anoyyed and he was confused. "Can I come in?" He asked, he heard you shuffle before you growled in frustration and the door swung open. "No, go away" You said, your face puffy and red. "Y/n" He whispered and you scoffed. "Don't pull that pity shit on me, it's useless and fake, you don't care now go" you said slamming the door closed on him. His heart clenched and Dean poked his head out at the slamming sound. "Sammy?" Sam shook his head clenching his jaw praying he didn't cry. You were a wreck, yelling at Sam, you were  a horribly person, he only wanted to help, but pushing people away was easier. You didn't speak to the boys till it was hunting time, only conversing with directions, you fought off this angry spirit while Dean and Sam torched it's bones. It had you pinned though a metal bar pressing against your throat, you gasped for breath, but soon gave up your world blurry, he began to burn away and you gained your breath again. You just laid there, staring at the ceiling, maybe he should've just killed you. Sam and Dean ran up running over to you seeing if you were alive. "You with me?" Dean asked worried. "He should've just done it" You whispered and he and Sam frowned. "Done what?" Sam asked quietly. "Killed me" You scoffed laughing bitterly. Sam stood up his back facing you, making you frown. "Y/n" Dean sighed his head hung. "You don't get to say that!" Sam snapped, making you flinch. "You don't get to leave me like that" He added his eyes watery and his cheeks red. "You don't know how much you mean to me" Sam whimpered and you stared. "Or me" Dean added still looking at the wood. "I love you Y/n, loved you since we found you in that bar piss drunk" He chuckled dryly. "All these years, I tried, i tried being your friend even more, but you pushed me away" His words were hitting every nerve and you were crying to. "I'm sorry" You whispered. "I'm scared" He looked you in the eyes searching for something. "I'm scared of acceptance, or rejection, I'm scared of love and pain, I'm scared of everything" You sobbed as Dean gripped your hand. You sat up slowly and stood up Sam's eyes following you, Dean let go sucking in a deep breath. "I love you too Sam, but-" He hugged you tightly making you go silent, you clenched your jaw and burried yourself into his neck and accepted his embrace. "I'd never let you be scared or in pain, I don't want that, I want to give you the world" He whispered in your ear his shaky hand stroking your hair. "Guys we gotta go" The sound of sirens made you sigh as you peeled yourself away from Sam and out the door. The drive was silent your body exhausted physically and mentally, Sam's face was tired and worn as was Dean's, The angel was waiting at home, but quickly left seeing everyone's faces, he'd speak later. You threw everything on your floor and then looked to the ceiling. "I'm sorry Cas" You whispered knowing he heard you. Sam stood by the door his huge frame taking it up, his face was sad and you hated it. "We don't ever have to speak, I just want you to let me love you" He whispered, you clenched your jaw again and nodded forcing your tears away. He nodded also giving you a soft, sad smile before he walked to his own room. You laid down on your bed your mind running a million miles an hour again, it was too much, you huffed getting up and walking to Sam's door, you stood there debating if you should knock when the door opened, he smiled softly down at you and you broke latching your arms around him, needing comfort. He picked you up and walked over to the bed and sat down with you in his lap. "I've always got you Y/n" he whispered. "Always"


	7. Sweet smiles and soft kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki x reader  
> You love Jared from the moment you were on set, he is the sweetest man alive, however Gen pulls you apart, but Jared doesn't let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I love Gen and what not but in this story's she gonna be a little mean, but she's an amazing soul!

Your first day on the supernatural set was probably the most nerve shaking thing in the world, you felt like the odd one out, everyone knew each other for at least a few years and chatted away, you stayed in the corner waiting for the director to show up. "Hey there" You snapped your head up, seeing  the Jared Padalecki. You froze not really sure how to respond. "You ok?" He asked eith a small chuckle, you nodded pulling your sleeves over your hands a nervous habit. "Sorry, yes, hello" You smiled nervously and he gave a soft smile that melted your heart. "First day?" You nodded embarrassed. "Its gonna be a blast trust me you'll do great I've seen a few things you've been in, I'm impressed" You were shocked he knew who you were, you never had major roles in movies or tv shows, always a side character, this was your first major role. "Y/n, right?" You nodded. "Jared?" He grinned nodding. "Jared!" He looked behind him, you peeked around the large man seeing Jensen jogging over. "Hey man" Jensen greeted giving his friend a hug. "Jensen this is Y/n she's new" Jensen smiled holding out his hand, you hesitated accidently and he removed his hand. "Sorry I'm really nervous" He shook his head smiling. "Its ok, I'm sure you'll be fine, your working with this big guy" He slapped Jareds shoulder who chuckled shaking his head. "EVERYONE ON SET" You and the two boys walked over receiving instructions from the director. You got dressed and makeup before hand as did everyone else. You stayed in the half a house they built acting like you were reading when the lights flickered, you frowned putting your book down and looked at the lights. You jumped feeling something whoosh past and snapped your head behind you. You got up stumbling a little. "Whose there!" You yelled, you grabbed the closest thing to you, a spoon. The actor walked on dressed as a crazy killer and you gasped, you screamed and ran to your bedroom quickly and hid in your room locking it. You shuddered and fell to the floor your back against the door, the man came in and you scrambled for the door knob and opened it stumbling out, you ran into Jared well Sam, he had a fake gun in his head and let off a few shots the other man quickly disappearing. You breathed heavily gripping his shirt, Jensen came up going past both of you and looked around. "Alright cut!" You snapped out of character and glanced up to Jared smiling slightly. "I think you almost pushed me over" He joked laughing, you chuckled his arm still around your waist. He let go as Jensen came back pointing his gun jokingly. "Hands up little lady" You laughed holding your hands up jokingly. "That was amazing Y/n" He smiled looking at Jared who nodded. "Next shoot!" You resumed your position on Jared your face going to panic, Jared held you tightly against him leading you down the stairs. "Stay here" He said in Sam's gentle voice, you nodded crouched by the wall. "Sammy!" You looked up the man behind him, Jared covered you with his body as the man fake hit him in the side. He toppled over and you quickly went by his side as Jensen came down and shot it. "Alright good job people!" You gently slapped his face jokingly, he snapped playfully at your fingers making you jump. "My gun broke" you looked up seeing Jensens fake gun broken, you chuckled not realising Jared was staring at you. "Ok people let's go again!" You did the even a few times before everyone was happy. It was good the two boys made you so comfortable, you had so many laughs. The next few months were easy with them around, you grew popular on the show as a hunter working with Sam and Dean. You had your first panel after 6 months, you were super nervous waiting behind stage. "Hey" You looked up to Jared who smiled sympathetically. "I'm ok" You smiled back. "Your not ok, your shaking" You sighed he saw right through you, Over the months you and Jared grew close, he was an amazing person. "Alright people let's welcome Jared Padalecki!" The crowd cheered and you pushed him out, you chuckled watching as he stumbled purposely and waved. "Jensen ackles!" Jensen smiled at you mouthing 'it'll be ok' to you. "Misha Collins!" Misha was a character as well and strolled out giving you a thumbs up. "And Y/n Y/l/n" You walked out smiling and waving as everyone cheered, you were surprised. "Alright got the whole gang here" The speaker said and you chuckled. The panel went on mainly questions for the three boys, you sat quietly hands in your lap, Jared always glanced to you checking if you were ok. "Alright we got a question for the lovely Y/n" You tensed up looking up putting on a smile. Jared saw and moved his hand under the table to hold your hand, you looked to him and he gave you a reassuring smile. Your heart was pounding, but the warmth of Jared hand calmed you down, you answered the question no issues. "Well done" Jared whispered, you smiled blushing a little. The next few years you realised one thing, you had feelings for the giant of a man, his smile always made your heart flutter, the small touch's made your heart swing as Well. But Gen was in the picture now, they had an obvious connection, they had gone out a few times. You drifted away from Jared a little, Gen had giving you some glaring looks. You decided to stay away not wanting to cause issues, Jensen came to see you a few times asking what's wrong, you didnt say anything, just said it was nothing and smiled. You were extremely tired for this shoot, you felt like falling over and sleeping, the motel bed was super comfortable, it wasn't uncomfortable like they say on the show, you were pretending to fall asleep and actually fell asleep on the bed. You didn't hear anything at all and stayed asleep. You felt someone pick you up though making you awaken. "Did I fall asleep?" You asked opening your eyes, you looked up seeing Jared holding you. "Yeah, your exhausted go have some sleep" He said softly, you were awake now. "No, put me down" He frowned at your blunt words, you scrambled away from him going back to set apologising to the director. You glanced back at Jared who looked hurt, you looked to Gen who glared at you. "Hey" You looked up to Jensen who saw your sad face. "Whats wrong?" you shook your head rubbing your eyes. "Nothing I didn't sleep last night that's all, sorry" He frowned, but nodded. You continued the shoot with out a hassle, Sam and Dean had an argument and left while you stayed at the motel with Dean. You leaned your head in your hand tired, your character was also tired from being awoken so early. "Why'd he leave!" Jensen well Dean snapped and you sighed. "I don't know, probably with that demon" You muttered, Sam was with Ruby supposedly. "Damn it" You nodded yawning. "Alright let's go find him" You patted  His shoulder and walked out and got into the car. Everyone took a break, you walked to the corner sitting down and sipping some water and eating a roll. Jensen sat by you sculling the water he had. "You'll have to see real bad" You snickered and be glared playfully. "Y/n, I know it's none of my business, but what's up with you and Jared?" He whispered concerned, you sighed, Jensen grew to be your best friend. "I have feelings for Jared" You whispered sadly. "I figured that much out sweetheart" He chuckled trying to make you feel beter. "But Gen-" You sighed curling your knees to your chest. "Shss glaring at you and keeping you two separated" You nodded leaning your head on your knees. "Jared loves you know?" You frowned looking to Jensen. "Told me when we went on that short trip to the beach" He said. "Said he couldn't stop thinking about you, ever, he's head over heels for you" He chuckled watching his brother. "Really?" He nodded putting his arm around you giving you a squeeze. "He gets so jealous when I hug you it's ridiculous" You smiled to yourself glancing to the moose. The scene continued and you gained the courage to tell him after the shoot. You went to find him, you did, but Gen was kissing him, you froze her eyes meeting yours and smirking, tears filled your eyes and you ran away. You cried in your trailer for most of the night, your heart had been broken. A knock came to the door and you huffed quietly wiping your eyes. You opened it and saw Jared there. It was not even morning. "What?" You sighed. "You've been crying" He said worried. "Doesn't matter" You mumbled yawning. "What do you want Jared" Jared stiffened, you never called him by Jared it was always J or Jare like Jensen did. "I want to talk to you" He whispered softly. "We are" You weren't in the mood, to tired and broken. "I love you Y/n, I can't get you off my mind, your always there" He sighed playing with his hands. "You kissed Gen, Jared, you don't love me" You huffed leaning against the trailer door. He frowned. "You saw?" You nodded. "She kissed me, I've told her I don't like her like that, but she's being persistent" He sighed. "She glares at me Jared, she gives me dirty looks when we talk, I'm over it so I left you alone" You said sadly, you sat on the step your eyes watering, Jared squated down his face hurt. "I'm sorry" You shook your head. "Doesnt matter, I can never be her, she's perfect" You sighed. "No she's not" You frowned, he smiled kindly. "Your the only perfect person I've ever seen" He whispered putting his fingers under your chin lifting it up. "I love you Y/n" You shook your head again, he sighed moving forward his face inches from yours. "Y/n" You looked to his eyes. "Jared" You sobbed quietly, he kissed you gently and fireworks went off inside your heart. The kiss was soft and sweet, more then you imagined. You broke apart slightly breathing heavily. "I love you to Jare" You said and he smiled brightly, he kissed you again putting his hand behind your neck. He stayed with you for the rest of the night/ morning till you were needed on set. Your character was about to kill Ruby honestly kinda felt good, pay back in a sense. Sam was trying to stop you, but Dean held him, you shot her and sent her back to hell. The next scene you stayed by the motel table twirling a pen in your fingers, Jared/Sam walked over grabbing your arm and dragging you outside. "Sam!" You yelled pulling your arm away. He didn't actually hurt you at all, Jared tried to keep a straight face but broke into giggles. "Jared!" The director called, you started laughing as well and the director called a cut. You tried to regain your breath still pinned against the wall. "What was even funny?" Jensen asked confused, you shook your head. "I don't know" Jared snorted and you laughed again gripping his shirt. He finally calmed down and looked to you his eyes full of something, love? "What?" You whispered confused. "I love when you laugh" You froze, but he smiled and kissed your lips again, you were shocked seeming as it was about in front of everyone. Jensen whooped and you blushed hiding yourself in Jareds chest, he chuckled wrapping his arms around you as you hid. "I knew it!" Jensen yelled walking over to the director. "You owe me money" You snapped your head to them seeing the director handing him a 5. "Seriously!" you snapped and Jensen snickered. Jared laughed as well still holding on to, you smiled wrapping your arms around him.


	8. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x reader  
> Deans a alpha of a his own pack, you? well you were a rogue on the loose when be finds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this story in a series so there's Sam, John, working on Cas at the moment xD

Living as a rogue wasn't so bad, you think. It was easier not having anyone to boss your around, living by pack rules. You couldn't lie, you were lonely, in your small, little, cold cave. Winters were the worse, the rain would beat down and the thunder scared you, ever since you were a kid.   
Your house had been burnt down by a lightning storm, killed your mother and father, you had snuck outside to run with your wolf, when you got back though, everything was gone.   
You would stay in your wolf form as it provided you warmth, just so you would get sick, you still shook though the rumbling and cracking making you jump. Sure you may look like a child, but you didn't care, not after what you've been through.   
Bad fhing about rain though, you couldnt smell anyone or anything, so you bad to keep watch and keep cover.  
You looked up the moon just rising, the rain was still heavy, you shivered trying to curl into the corner, you snapped your head up though when you heard a howl. It was close, to close for comfort, you panic mildly and looked around trying to see any figures.   
That's when you spotted him, A sandy brown wolf with bright green eyes, definatly an alpha by his size. He saw you to and you froze not thinking to run. Another wolf appeared a rahing rogue this time, feral wide black eyes and brown fur, the thing also spotted you and charged, you whimpered preparing for a bite, but it never came. The other sandy coloured wolf stepped infront kf you taking a blow to his head, the alpha growled and snarled his hackles up and his teeth bare. The rogue eventually ran off in a whimpering mess. You shuddered back into the conrner when the alpha turned to you.   
You bowed your head flinching when you heard a thunder crack, the al plha didn't speak, guess he couldn't, you werent in his pack, you wouldnt have a mind link.   
He bowed his head to you however crawling onto his belly looking up at you. Your eyes were wide and you didn't know what to do, but touch noses with him as a sign of trust. The larger wolf carefully went behind you and laid down nodding his head for you to curl beside him. You did it not wanting to upset him, you shuddered his warmth radiating through your body. You went calm and relaxed as his head lay over your back and his tail going around you, you felt safe.  
Morning came and you snapped awake frowning when you wobbled on your feet. You looked down, you were human.  
You glanced behind you seeing a human sleeping blood on his face, the alpha from laat night. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes, you covered yourself realising you were naked and so was he.   
"Ugh my back" You looked to him wide eyed and he frowned.  
"What?" He asked confused at your look.  
"Your naked" You hissed quietly trying to keep yourself covered.  
"Does it matter?" He asked still confused.  
"Yes!, I've never seen a naked man!" You snapped and he kept frowning.  
"But where mates?" You frowned mates? He couldn't be, you couldn't feel it.  
"No where not" You saw his face turn to sadness and it looked like his heart broke.   
"Right" He nodded when a group of wolves approached.   
"Dean" You frowned seeing a very tall, and naked man.   
"Sam, I told you I'm fine" The alpha grumbled, you frowned at the tall man, why didn't he address him as alpha?  
"Well you don't look alright" The man snapped and you growled, you stopped surprised by your actions and his your face.  
"Who is that?" The other man asked while the other two shifted.   
"That is an omega Sam" You growled at the green eyed wolf.  
"A very confusing one, look go back to the pack please" The man, Dean said, The taller male nodded glancing to his pack members and nodded as they ran back.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Y/n" You said.  
"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester, from the Winchester pack" He smiled.  
"Ok?" His smile dropped and sighed.  
"You really can't feel the bond?" You shook your head and he sighed.  
"I'm sorry alpha, I, I don't know, I've always been a rogue with no connections, my parents died when I was 6" You said, he looked defeated, like he would pass out.  
"I'm not rejecting you" you said thinking that was what he was thinking.   
"What?" You gulped.  
"I uh, just because I can't feel it yet, doesn't mean it's there? right?" You asked confused by the words coming from your mouth, he brightened up and smiled nodding.  
"Can I take you back to my pack?" You froze at the idea, a pack.   
"I-" you gulped not knowing.   
"We don't have to, I have a house not far from here, i go there to be alone and my brother takes over for me, we're both alphas of the pack" He smiled shyly shrugging.  
"I- ok" He grinned and shifted into his wolf.  
"Its not to far" You gasped hearing his voice in your head, he had mind linked you.   
You shifted also shaking out your coat, he grinned wolfishly and ran ahead.   
Reaching the small cabin he shifted again and opened the door going inside then coming out with a blanket, you shifted as he handed you the blanket, you quickly covered yourself as he sneaked a grin.  
"Hey!" He froze like a deer in head lights.  
"I'm sorry, come in" He said embarrassed, you walked inside looking at the well furnished house, it was beautiful.  
"I'm so, bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and loungeroom" He smiled pointing to each one.   
"Would you like a shower?" You nodded and he walked into the bathroom waiting for you. He showed you where everything was and left you to it. You hadn't had a shower, well a real one in years.   
"Clothes" he called opening the door and sticking his hand and and dropping them on the floor.   
You smiled softly, and finished up. You slipped into the to big clothes, they smelt like him. You took a deep breath in your senses tingling a little.   
"Hungry?" He asked looking to you, he had a pair of jeans on and nothing else.  
He placed food on the table and your stomach grumbled. He chuckled and you blushed embarrassed.  
"Thank you, Dean" He smiled genuinely and nodded walking over to you and kissing your forehead.  
"Anything for you" You froze feeling tingles through your skin again.  
You stayed eith him for a week and one night it hit you, you woke up your senses on fire the smell of leather and pine filling your nose and the need to find it strong. You went straight to Deans room your eyes glowing, he woke up his eyes glowing also, he sensed it.  
"Mate" He said lowly, you walked to his bed and sat down, he just watched you carefully before you moved.   
"I'm sorry" You said inches away from your face, he shook his head.  
"Don't worry princess" he whispered placing his hand on your cheek. You leaned into it giving his palm a kiss, he growled and kissed you tenderly.   
You kissed back not really knowing what to do, but you just went with it, his hands ran up and down your back and you gasped.  
"Wait" You said suddenly and he froze.   
"I-" You flushed embarrassed, you weren't ready for this.  
"Its ok, I get it" He whispered kissing you gently.  
"We'll go slow" He whispered, you smiled as he brought you to lay down with him, you curled into his arms going around you.  
"Thank you" You whispered.


	9. Hunted no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x reader  
> Sam s your alpha, he knew that for a long time, but you went missing when the rogues attack and he finally finds you.  
> Warnings: Implied rape, torture

You've known the Winchesters ever since you were a little pup, they were always protective of you, especially Sam, you were the same age as him born on the exact same time.   
Your mother found it odd, so did Mary, but they didn't mind, they were good friends as you grew up.   
You laid awake in your bed twitching as you waited for the clock to strip 12, it would be your 18th tomorrow, you couldn't wait to find your mate, you smiled to yourself when suddenly you heard low growls. You frowned looking outside seeing a pack of black eyed rogues, your father was already awake and so was your mother, everyone got ready to hid and fight as the rogues came rushing in. You tried to find Sam, he was your best friend.   
"SAM" you cried as you lost your way. You looked around trying to find your mum, you saw a body on the ground and shook your head rubbing over.  
"Mum!" You fell to your knees when you heard a howl of pain coming from your father, you watched as they slaughtered him as well. You cried holding onto your mum, it was to late.  
They grabbed you and knocked you out taking you away from your home, you'll never know your mate.

Years went by, you were 27 You think, time didn't exist in here, neither did day or night. The caves is all you knew, the shallow, cold caves.   
After they took you from your pack, they forced you down into the caves to dig, they were looking for something, moon goddess knows what.   
You were often use as a play thing for the males being a rare omega, it disgusted you. You were so broken, you tried to escape many times, Only earnt you a beating, and 5 days in the pit.  
The pit, disgusting place covered in blood, sweat and mud, it stank as well, like death. Death wasn't an unknown thing here, many people were killed for disobeying, though they never once tried to kill you.

You woke up to running, shouting and growling, you frowned sitting up and peeking out of your little peep hole, the guards ran in their wolf forms outside.   
You listened in, fighting, they were being attacked.   
You paced wondering why people were attacking, Who was it? would they find you and the others?, you paced when a smell reached your nose.  
Mate.  
You stopped and listened to the doors being pulled off, one by one, thank yous were said many times as prisoners escaped.   
You shivered, standing back as the door was pulled off, you frowned though seeing a familiar face.  
"John?" He froze catching a scent of you.  
"Y/n?" He said you nodded, he dropped something and embraced your tightly. You relaxed finally, in the alphas hold he smelt like home, you cried holding him tightly.  
"Oh darling, you poor girl, I'm so sorry" you shook your when you heard a growl. You both looked up and you couldn't believe it.  
"Sam?" He was glaring it his father when his scent hit you like a punch. Mate.  
"Sam" You said and his eyes snapped to yours and he relaxed.  
"Y/n" He whispered, you nodded smiling, he walked forward his hand resting shakily on your cheek.  
"Your alive" He whispered and you nodded.   
"They caught me, brought me here" You said tears threatening to spill again.  
"I thought I was done for, I couldn't see you or Dean, my mum and dad were killed, I tried to escape from here" You shook as you finally let the tears go.  
Sam held you close his strong arms circling around you, you shook in his hold as you cried.  
"Dad? Sam?" You frowned as another man walked down, Dean.  
"Dean" You said and his head snapped.  
"Y/n?" You nodded and you hugged him tightly as he hugged you back, Sam only growled and you tensed.   
"Sam calm down" Dean growled and you wished he didn't.  
"Get. your. hands. off. my. mate" Deans grip loosened and you stepped back only to have another pair go around you from behind.   
"We have to get out of here, get these people back to the pack" You perked up at the sound of the pack.  
"Pack?" Sam nodded letting you go.  
"We saved a few people and some escaped with us, we've been trying to find this place for years" Sam said glancing around.  
"Lets go home" John nodded and you nodded back.  
Walking back home you felt hesitant, staring at the distant houses you stopped. Sam stopped besides you tilting his big wolf head.   
"It's weird" You said through mind link, he nudged your nose gently.  
"We burried everyone after we got back, they didn't stay long" You nodded trying not to remember that night was so difficult.   
You walked into the small village, you reconisged a few faces, you went to the pack house with the Winchesters when Mary walked through.  
"John" She smiled hugging her mate. You shifted into your human form rubbing your dirty sleeves as she turned to you.  
"Y/n" She looked at you like you were a ghost, you nodded and she rushed to you giving you a hug. You cried with her, her familiar scent so calming.   
"Oh your poor baby, I'm so sorry" She whispered cupping your face, you cried holding her again.   
"I'm so glad your alive" You said.  
"I'm glad you are to" You smiled pulling apart and turned to Sam.  
"Are you mates?" she asked and you nodded looking to the ground. You weren't suited for a high alpha of a pack.   
"I'm glad" You frowned and Mary smiled as did John and Dean. Sam smiled down at you and you sighed smiling back.   
It took some getting use to, living back in the pack, you reunited with other pack members you knew, and net new ones. Sam took you to your parents graves, you gulped reading their names on the stones, his hand rested on your back comforting.   
Sam was always loving towards you, you felt like you didn't deserve it, after everything, he took such good care of you and you didn't know how to repay. You weren't ready to be mated or mate with him yet, he was waiting so patiently though.   
You laid in the bed you shared his scent lingering with yours, you sighed getting up to go to Sam's office. He sat on his desk reading something, he had a pencil in his mouth as he mumbled what he was reading.   
You cleared your throat and he snapped his head up.  
"Sorry angel" He said placing his paper down, you shook your head closing the door and walking to him.  
"You should get some rest" He sighed leaning back in the chair. You bit your lip slightly, and decided to do something you've never done.   
You straddled his lap and he froze, hands going to your hips.  
"Y/n?" He questioned, you were nervous about kissing him still, but you did anyway, he moaned softly into the kiss wrapping his arms around your waist.   
"What is it?" He whispered pulling apart.   
"I want you to mark me" He looked surprised and you began to regret it.  
"I- if you wa-" he cut you off with a gentle kiss.   
"Of course I do, but are you sure?" He asked smiling kindly, you nodded. He nodded back and kissed you again before moving down your jaw and neck. You sucked in a breath his lips hovering over the spot.  
He was waiting like he wanted approval again.  
"Do it" He growled lowly and bit down, you let out a foreign noise, which made him groan in his mouth, you shivered at the knew feeling of being connected fully with him. He kissed your wound as it slowly began to heal, he looked back up to you his eyes shining.   
"I love you" He whispered, you smiled resting your head in the crook of his neck.  
"I love you too"

 


	10. Hunted no.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John x reader   
> He knew way before you did, being an older alpha, he knew, you felt horrible though. He suffered with out his true mate.  
> Warnings: Age difference!

He knew, hell he knew a years before you, and when you came knocking on his door he froze. The day you turned 21 was going to be amazing, you would finally find your mate, being an omega you had to wait longer. You got up first thing in the morning and got ready, you didn't know if he was here or not, but you still wanted to look. That's when you caught the scent, you followed it right to the alphas house, you wondered if it was one of his sons maybe? oh god, they knew for a couple of years, you were going to apologise purfesuly. The door opened and Alpha John appeared and your world froze. It was him, he was the one, the one who smelt like old books and honey. He looked sad almost broken, he collapsed to his knees and you didnt know what to do. He had a mate, Mary, she died when Sam and Dean were little, he had two kids. Your mouth hung open, you didn't know what to do, he hung his head you saw drips fall to the floor, the alpha was crying, kneeling in front of you, the alpha of the pack. You knelt down to, trying to hold in the emotions, you placed a hand on his cheek, the stubble under Meath brushing against your fingers. "John" You whispered and he looked up, his eyes were watering and his face held so much pain. You hugged him, you wrapped your arms around his neck and held him tightly, his hands rested on your sides like they wanted to pull you closer, but they couldn't. "I'm sorry" You whispered and he shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry" He said shakily. "I didn't stay true, I've got two sons, and I'm about 20 years older then you" you ran your fingers through his coarse hair, your shoulder was damp eith his tears. "Dad?" He tensed and you glanced to the stairs seeing Dean. His fourth went to an 'o' shape and backed up the stairs again. "I- I don't know what to say" You whispered, you didn't, didn't have a clue, he suffered with out you all those years, he couldn't have done anything, he would've died. "I wish I was born sooner" You chuckled lightly, his hands had finally rested neither pulling or pushing you, your body was warm and tingling, and his smell was amazing. "Yeah me too" He muttered against your neck, you shivered at the feeling. "I never marked Mary, after the boys, I didn't touch her, I was stupid" He whispered still leaning on your shoulder. "Your scent drove me insane, I was 18 You were about 10 maybe, I felt disgusted with myself, cursing the moon goddess that she did this. It didnt know how I was going to tell you, as you got older it got worse, seeing you grow into a woman" He growled lowly making you shiver again. "I should've just ignored it and went off to die" He scoffed quietly and you pulled back your face stern. "No You shouldn't have" You snapped, he went to speak but you spoke over him. "You don't get to pick that, you can't just leave me here, I need you just as much, i would've died too" You said wishing this wasn't so difficult. He nodded. "I'm sorry" You shook your head, leaning down and pressing your lips to his. He froze at first wondering if this was really happening before he pulled you closer and kissed you deeply. "Mate" He whispered. "My mate"


End file.
